Rio (2011)
| runtime = 96 minutes | rating = | country = | language = | budget = $90 million | gross = $455,559,575 | precededby = | followedby = | wikipedia = }} Plot Voice cast Animals * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a Spix's Macaw. He is socially awkward, domesticated, and clumsy. Blu was smuggled from Rio de Janeiro to Moose Lake and was adopted by Linda. He lived with her for 15 years. While he can log on to a computer and shred on a skateboard, he can not fly. * Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a free-spirited macaw. She is initially concerned with escaping to the wilderness. Meeting Blu causes her to be displeased, but she eventually falls in love with Blu. * George Lopez as Rafael, a Toco Toucan. After learning that Blu can not fly, Rafael attempts an impromptu lesson, telling him that flying is about feeling the rhythm of one's heart. * Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a sadistic Sulphur-crested Cockatoo and former television actor. After Nigel was replaced by a parakeet, however, he develops a hatred of exotic birds and specializes in capturing them for his owner Marcel. * Bernardo de Paula as Kipo, a Roseate Spoonbill at the bird's samba club. He helps Blu and Jewel escape when Mauro and his henchmen attack them. * Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. * will.i.am as Pedro, a rapping Red-crested Cardinal who befriends Blu and gives him advice on how to attract girls. * Jamie Foxx as Nico, a close friend of Pedro. He is a Yellow Canary with a green and purple striped bottlecap as a hat that loves to samba. * Brian Baumgartner as Mauro, a king of thieving Common marmosets who are hired by Nigel to help capture Blu and Jewel. However, Mauro disapproves of Nigel's abusive behavior. * Wanda Sykes as Chloe, a Canada Goose from Moose Lake. * Jane Lynch as Alice, another Canada Goose. * Chavo Vaynér as a woodpecker. * Bebel Gilberto as Eva, a Keel-billed Toucan and Rafael's wife. * Jeff Garcia as a bat kidnapped by the smugglers Humans * Leslie Mann as Linda, Blu's human owner who discovers Blu after being taken from Rio de Janeiro and adopted him for 15 years. ** Sofia Scarpa Saldanha voices the younger Linda. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando, an impoverished and orphaned Brazilian boy. His duties are to assist Marcel into capturing exotic birds and to earn money. He eventually decides to betray Marcel and to help Linda and Túlio find Blu. * Bernardo de Paula as Sylvio, an obese security guard at Túlio's aviary. He is also a fan of the Carnaval festival and spends as much time as he can dancing the samba. * Rodrigo Santoro as Túlio Monterio, an ornithologist from Brazil who suggests that Blu is to be taken to Rio to mate with a female. * Carlos Ponce as Marcel, the leader of the smugglers and Nigel's owner who gives him difficult tasks to which none of his partners can achieve. * Jeff Garcia as Tipa, one of Marcel's henchmen. * Davi Viera as Armando, one of Marcel's henchmen. Academy Awards (2012) *Best Song - “Real in Rio” by Sergio Mendes, Carlinhos Brown, Siedah Garrett Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s musical films Category:American animated films Category:American fantasy films Category:American musical films Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Films set in Minnesota Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about birds Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Features Films